tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jackson Kenner
Jackson Kenner to wilkołak, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku'' Tangled Up In Blue. Pochodzi z królewskiej rodziny wilkołaków, która była blisko zaprzyjaźniona z rodziną Labonair. Miał on poślubić Hayley Marshall, tak jak planowali ich rodzice. Obie rodziny miały się zjednoczyć, by móc odzyskać ponownie Nowy Orlean, który został odebrany przez wampiry, niestety jednak wielu członków rodzin zostało zabitych albo przeklętych przez klątwę. Historia Jackson był członkiem rodziny Kenner, jednej z królewskich rodzin. Z przyjemnością wypełniał swoje obowiązki do, których należał ślub z Hayley, aby zawiązać sojusz między jego rodziną, a rodziną Labonair. Jackson został zaręczony z Hayley, która była znana jako Andrea. Jednak jego dziadek Richard Xavier Dumas nienawidził rodziny Labonair, więc przyczyniło to się do tego, że zabił rodziców dziewczyny. Przez to Hayley zaopiekowała się rodzina Marshall. Niedługo po tym, wampiry zaatakowały ich, zabijając wielu. Przekonały czarownice, aby nałożyć na nich klątwę. Przez to ocalałe wilkołaki były w swojej wilczej formie cały czas oprócz pełni księżyca, gdzie na kilka godzin zamieniali się w ludzi. Dorastając Jackson -podobnie jak większość wilkołaków- był bardzo agresywny, gdy w końcu zabił człowieka uwolnił swój gen wilkołaka. Przez klątwa musiał przybrać formę wilka. Gdy dawna paczka alf została zabita, sytuacja sprawiła, że musiał stać się alfą, aby chronić swoje stado i rodzinę. The Originals |-|Sezon 1= Rozmowę przerywa hałas motocyklu, który prowadzi, jak się okazuje, zauroczony samobójca. Jackson nie chce wprost odpowiedzieć na pytanie nieznanego mężczyzny, kto rządzi w sforze. Pojazd wybucha, a wielu członków watahy doznaje obrażeń, ponieważ bak motocykla wypełniony był tojadem. Wilkołak doznał kilku obrażeń, w tym rozcięcia dłoni. Jackson pomaga rannym thumb|222px|Jackson po pierwszym wybuchu na bagnach.wraz z Hayley, Oliverem oraz Eve. Kiedy Hayley jedzie, aby dopaść Marcela, Jackson rozmawia z Elijah. Mężczyzna uważa, że mieli szczęście, że nikt nie zginął. Przez słowa wilkołaka, Mikaelson się rozgląda i znajduje bombę pod furgonetką. Krzyczy do Jacksona, aby jak najszybciej wszystkich stąd zabrał, ale bomby wybuchają jedna po drugiej. Tym razem jest o wiele więcej ofiar, także śmiertelnych. Jackson podchodzi do dziewczyny leżącej na ziemi i przykłada jej palce do szyi, aby sprawdzić puls. Elijah kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i mówi, że odeszła. Jedną z ofiar jest Eve, którą Jackson wraz z Oliverem bardzo lubią. Później widać go nad Eve. Okazuje się, thumb|left|222px|Jackson nad ciałem Eve.że nie aktywowała ona klątwy wilkołactwa, wobec czego nie może samoczynnie się uleczyć. Kiedy Elijah proponuje napojenie jej swą krwią, Oliver odrzeka, że kobieta chętniej by umarła. Później wilkołak mówi Jacksonowi, że to oczywiste, iż wampiry wywołały tragedię, jednak tamten nie jest pewien słów brata. Później Jackson chodzi między rannymi ludźmi, próbując pomagać. Ma pretensje do Elijah, bo przecież obiecał im pokój, a on chyba nie powinien tak wyglądać. Ich rozmowa ponownie schodzi na temat Klausa i jego umowy. Jackson mówi, iż Niklaus nie tylko uwalnia ich od bólu przemiany, ale także od pogardy, z jaką żyli od lat. Mikaelson chce wiedzieć, co w takim razie będzie z Hayley. Jackson odrzeka, że chce stworzyć bezpieczne miejsce dla niej i dla dziecka. Następnie widać Jacksona nad ciałem Evie z butelką w ręką. Mężczyzna, podobnie jak Hayley jest załamany. }} |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= Osobowość Jackson był bardzo uparty i mówił to co myśli. Bardzo dbał o dobre samopoczucie swojego stada i chronił je nie patrząc czy przez to ucierpi. Było to bardzo ważne gdy zobowiązał się chronić swoją rodzinę na śmierć i życie. Był także urodzonym liderem, gdy został Alfą stał się bardziej dumny. Jackson był także bardzo inteligentny, sam zorientował się, że za zamachem na bagnach stoi Francesca Correa. Wygląd Jackson był samcem wilkołaka o jasnej oliwkowej cerze, brązowych oczach i ciemno-brązowych kręconych włosach. Zdolności *'Szybka regeneracja' - thumb|222px|Lśniące oczy.wilkołaki posiadają nadludzkie zdolności regeneracyjne, co oznacza, że jeśli się kiedykolwiek zostaną zranieni, ich rany niemal natychmiast się zagoją. Jak wampiry, mogą uleczyć się z najbardziej ciężkich urazów, w porównaniu jednak jest to wolniejszy proces. *'Szybkość' - wilkołaki są o wiele szybsze od ludzi. Niektóre wilkołaki okazują się być tak samo szybkie jak wampiry, a inne nie. W postaci wilka ich prędkość jest większa. *'Siła' - wilkołaki są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi. W ludzkiej formie nie są aż tak silne jak wampiry, jednak podczas pełni są wstanie je pokonać. *'Zmysły' - wilkołaki mają niezwykle rozwinięte zmysły węchu, wzroku, smaku oraz słuchu. Niektóre wilkołaki są w większym stopniu wyczulone na jeden z tych zmysłów, jak np. Jules, która potrafiła wytropić wampira lub Tyler, który w kawie wyczuł werbenę, co jest rzadko spotykane ponieważ kawa dobrze izoluje smak werbeny. *'Zręczność' - wilkołaki mają nadludzką zręczność. Mogą skakać, wspinać się, rzucać lub biegać niesamowicie szybko bez żadnego trudu czy wyczerpania. *'Wytrzymałość' - wilkołaki przechodzą przez więcej traum niż ludzie, chociażby podczas pełni, gdy doznają urazów w trakcie przemiany. Ich ciało przystosowane jest do ogromnego bólu. Podczas intensywnego wysiłku nie odczuwają nagłego zmęczenia. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - ugryzienie wilkołaka jest śmiertelne dla wampira, lecz nie dla pierwotnego. Jeśli jednak wilkołak ugryzie pierwotnego, to ugryziony doświadczy halucynacji i innych efektów ubocznych. *'Złość' - kiedy wilkołak jest wściekły, jego gniew zwiększa siłę oraz inne umiejętności w krótkim czasie, co daje im przewagę nad wampirem. *'Zmiennokształtność' - podczas pełni księżyca, przemieniają się w wilki. *'Wykrywanie kłamstwa' - wilkołaki są w stanie wykryć kłamstwo. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca wilkołakowi spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Tojad' - kiedy wilkołak spożyje tojad staje się osłabiony i rozgorączkowany. Wilkołak może zostać spalony, jeśli tojad ma kontakt ze skórą. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wilkołaka. *'Złamanie karku' - złamanie karku wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wilkołaka. Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals: Sezon 2 *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' The Originals: Sezon 3 *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (Wspomniany) *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Wspomniany) *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Śmierć) *''Wild at Heart(Wspomniany) *Dead Angels'' (Wspomniany) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Wspomniany) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Wspomniany) *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Wspomniany) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Wspomniany) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Wspomniany) }} Relacje Hayley Marshall Hayley była żoną Jackson'a. Mężczyzna obserwował ją przez lata i zdążył poznać dziewczynę. Oficjalnie rozmawiał z nią, gdy nadeszła pełnia księżyca. Przedstawił się dziewczynie i opowiadał jej o tym jak ją chronił. Hayley bardzo zaskoczyła opowieść o zaangażowaniu chłopaka. Marshall obiecała mu złamać klątwę umieszczoną na nim i jego rodzinie. Gdy klątwa Jackson'a została złamana, przebywali ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu. Stali się dla siebie bardzo bliscy. Jackson i Hayley nie widzieli się przez kilka miesięcy, zdecydowali się wziąć ślub, by zapewnić swojej watasze zdolność kontroli przemiany. Bardzo starał się, aby Hayley i Hope były bezpieczne i szczęśliwe. Zanim Tristan de Martel, zabił go, Kenner wyznaje miłość do Hayley. Oliver Oliver był najlepszy przyjacielem przyjacielem Jackson'a. Kenner traktował go jak brata i jako zastępcę w dowodzeniu paczką. Oliver miał jednak większy temperament od niego, co spowodowało problemy w ich przyjaźni. Napięcie powiększało się coraz bardziej, gdy Oliver próbował pozbawić Jakcson'a przywództwa w jego paczce. Gdy Oliver umierał pogodzili się. Hope Mikaelson Na początku Jackson nie przejmował się Hope. Dopiero w odcinku I Love You, Goodbye, po tym jak poślubił matkę dziewczynki staje się jej ojczymem. Obiecał chronić córkę Klaus'a Ciekawostki *Jest mężem Hayley. *Zawarł sojusz z Klausem w ochronie wilkołaków. *Jego najlepszy przyjacielem był Oliver. *Jest alfą watahy. *Jego dziadek zabił rodziców Hayley. *Większość życia spędził pod postacią wilka. Galeria Normal TheOriginals119-1265.png Normal TheOriginals119-0376.png Normal TheOriginals119-0321.png normal_TheOriginals119-0374.png normal_TheOriginals119-0520.png normal_TheOriginals119-0541.png normal_TheOriginals119-0608.png normal_TheOriginals119-0733.png normal_TheOriginals119-0981.png normal_TheOriginals119-0993.png normal_TheOriginals119-1265.png Jackson.png Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca